An H bridge is an electronic structure used to control the biasing across a dipole, forming the load and representing the branch of the bridge. The bridge is formed of four switching elements. More specifically, a first terminal of the load is coupled to a first terminal of application of a potential by a first switch and to a second terminal of application of a potential by a second switch. Similarly, the second terminal of the dipole is coupled to the first terminal by a third switch and to the second terminal by a fourth switch.
This structure can be found in many applications of power electronics, including motor control, converters and choppers, inverters, etc.